


Five Unexpected Things That Happened at the First Annual Eid al-Fitr/Rosh HaShana Company Party

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: daysofawesome, Eid ka Chand, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Muslim Character, Muslim Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Unexpected Things That Happened at the First Annual Eid al-Fitr/Rosh HaShana Company Party

**Author's Note:**

> For the eid_ka_chand/daysofawesome 2010 challenge.

Three weeks into their stay in Hong Kong, after many night spent bonding over pedantry and science, Arthur and Yusuf came up with a plan the rest of the team immediately voted in favor of. Saito provided the digs.

 

**1\. Cobb stopped by with the kids**

"Mister Cobb," Saito said, opening the door, not even trying to hide his surprise.

"Mister Saito." It was still odd, seeing Cobb smile so openly.

"I never thought we'd see you again; please, do come in," Saito said, stepping out of the doorway.

"I hate to repeat myself," Cobb said, crossing the threshold, a child's hand in each of his own, "But you know how that line goes, about old men and regrets."

 

**2\. Eames brought his own alcohol**

They all agreed not to have booze at the party. Yusuf wasn't normally that observant, but if there was one thing everyone could agree on, it was that holidays were the perfect time to get in touch with tradition.

Barely an hour into things, Phillipa noticed Eames pouring cognac from a small flask into his glass of Coke.

No one but her and James found this unexpected.

 

**3\. There was barely enough food for everyone**

"Explain to me," Eames said to Yusuf, "as a scientist, how so much food can fit into someone so small."

"I'm a growing girl!" Ariadne said, pulling the bowl of jin dui closer to her end of the table.

 

**4\. Arthur had a really good singing voice**

Abruptly, Arthur's attempt to lead the room in a chorus of "Shana Tova" ended with everyone staring at him.

"I used to be in a band, OK?" he said, with a hint of annoyance.

"Bloody hell," Eames summed up everyone's feelings on the subject.

 

**5\. Saito had to buy another piece of real estate**

Yusuf decided to show off his skills with some impromptu fireworks he'd concocted himself. They were supposed to be perfect for small spaces, like living rooms.

"Right," Yusuf said, blinking through the purple haze. "That might need some tinkering with."

Saito had only been leasing the building, at that point.


End file.
